


The final Chapter

by B_stHelier



Series: Jack/Hugh Mini-series [4]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, Hugh is adorable, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Mostly pre-cannon, Pre- Jack/Phryne, angsty, kind of, mixed with some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_stHelier/pseuds/B_stHelier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think... Jack I think we need to talk,”<br/>Final chapter (possibly) of my Jack/Hugh miniseries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The final Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)

Jack collapsed, exhausted, into the arms of his lover. He couldn’t even begin to think of the ways in which he could possibly articulate the contentment he felt- it was beyond words. He’d just been about to drift off to sleep when Hugh stirred. “I think... Jack I think we need to talk,” This simple statement on its own was enough to make Jack wake up, Hugh very rarely spoke after they’d done. He hoped that everything was okay he couldn’t think of how he’d feel if Hugh was ill or hurt. “We need to talk about this, about us.” He said as Hugh gestured to how they were laid twined together. ‘Oh god, this is worse’ Jack thought. “What about us Hugh?” Jack struggled to swallow past the lump in his throat; he was suddenly finding that he wasn’t certain he wanted what Hugh had to say next yet at the same time he wished for it all to be said and done so they could start to move on. “We probably shouldn’t be doing this. It’s- it’s not that it’s not good, god knows it’s brilliant, but if we get caught...” Jack could see the look on Hugh’s face, the sheer terror at the idea of being caught and the consequences that would bring for them, for him. 

“It’s okay Hugh, we’re careful aren’t we? I assure you- you have nothing to worry about. I wouldn’t risk getting you arrested by doing anything out of order.” Jack’s head slipped off of Hugh’s shoulder as Hugh sat up to get a better look at him. Hugh took a moment, considering how best to word what he wanted to say. “It’s not me I’m worried about Jack, if you were arrested... You’ve been a cop much longer than me, you’ve put a lot of people in prison. I’d bet many of them still hold a grudge. You would get hurt and I don’t want to risk that. I hate to be a pessimist but I don’t think this can go on. Not without someone figuring things out. I can’t risk that, I can’t risk being the reason you end up dead in prison Jack. I wanted to say something before we started but I- I couldn’t bring myself to say anything.” Hugh looked into Jack’s eyes and Jack could see all the care and affection in them, there was determination too, Hugh had made up his mind and Jack would respect his wishes of course. No matter how much he wanted to ignore all the risks, no matter how much he wanted to carry one with things the way they are- he would respect Hugh’s decision.  
“I just want you to know one thing Hugh. You will always have a place of care and affection in my heart, I care for you and I believe there will always be a part of me that does.” Hugh nodded.  
“And likewise, you’ll always have a place in my heart Jack.”

THREE MONTHS LATER:  
Hugh couldn’t help but smile whenever he saw Miss Fisher now. Yes she was beautiful but unlike most men that wasn’t the reason behind his smile. No, the reason he smiled wasn’t actually to do with Miss Fisher but the way Jack smiled when he saw Miss Fisher. He smiled in the same way he used to smile at him and sometimes still did, she was the only person (other than him) since their talk, since their last time, whom he’d smiled at like that.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is what I plan on being the last chapter in my miniseries, I hope you like it. Please comment and leave suggestions.


End file.
